Talk:Make your own Monster!
i agree with Xiggie, for i have spore as wellDinomino21 14:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I see what your saying 1st, but peole who have spore shouldn't not be allowed to use it. I've got spore and there is a creature i made and i really want to upload it, but your stopping me. Wait a minute, I'm allowed to upload spore things if i want to 'cause it's my wiki, and 1st, you can't block/ban me for uploading it, 'cause it's my wiki.Dinomino21 16:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) look, just so you all know, i'm not taking sides. But it is my wiki so he can't stop me from putting spore creatures on. I don't want to ban 1st, but i will if i have to....Dinomino21 17:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I wouldn't block anyone for uploading an image. That's a pointless thing to say and do. I'm not stopping you from uploading it am I? I've given you the time to upload it. You have not done so. So, Dinomino21, I pose this question: If you founded this wiki, does it give you the right to command us all without giving us a chance to voice our opinions? [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 20:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC) wo, wo, wo...wait here 1st, i'm not taking advantage of the fact that it's my wiki and me being the founder but i'm just saying, it's never really been done before that someone's been banned from their own wiki. When did I say I'd block you? I only block for fitting reason, like vandalism. What you and A11 are saying is, that I'd block you for not doing what I said, which is whe whole point of discussion. Deciding on something. Which we are not doing, this sounds more like areguing to me. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 15:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Same here, so, the decision stands, those who have spore will be allowed to upload their creature for the creativity not due to how much better it looks thatn paint, and those who don't have it, well, they don't have it...People should be allowed to make a creature with whatever is available to them.Dinomino21 16:22, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Can I put 3D animations in if I make them myself? Real Waba 22:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) And how do you guys make talk bubbles? Real Waba 22:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes, of course you can upload 3D animations. Dinomino21 10:17, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Great, thanks Real Waba 19:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Science About Jet the Genetic Dragon He's actually a perfect intelligent monster who's been created by the genetic material from Spike the dragon's horn DNA. He's known to thrive to adapt of any human counterparts and he's gotten no response to any dragons or any creatures, but to humans as well. He is a very smart creature and Meat and vegetable to him, is his favorite kind of his interest. He can adapt to transform himself into a sinister Black Dragon when he'd dawns of Seeing Spike messes up every time when he interfere with Government.